Things are always better the second time around
by HPgleeK
Summary: Finn and Rachel 10 years later. They havent spoke for years. but what will happen when the both end up working back at the same school they both desperatly wanted to get away from. will things turn out better for them the second time aound.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is my first ever fanfic, i hope you like it. im a crappy writer but i thought id have a go. this story is basically about Finn and Rachel. Its ten years after high school, they havent spoken to eachother in year, so what will happen when they run into each other again, both working at the same school. Will things play out how they should have last time. **_

_**I apoligise now if my story is inacurate in anyways, i dont know how the american school system works but ill try my best :) hope you enjoy reading it, and please review :D xx Im planning on swapping who the story is told by between Finn and Rachel, but it will be pretty easy to tell whos telling which bit.**_

_**I do not own glee blah blah blah... you know the rest.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Driving through the empty streets of Lima, Ohio, on his way home from Lima general hospital. Yet again Finn Hudson had been laid off from another job. It's not like he enjoyed working for that car garage but he is sick of being fired from every job he gets. It's not his fault 'Faithfully 'started playing on the radio station. It's not his fault he lost his temper and smashed the car window straight through. That could have happened to anyone, he's just unfortunate enough to be the unlucky sole that found himself in this situation. It's been ten years since he last saw her. She moved out of Lima as soon as she left McKinley, he always knew she would. She got a place at NYU and left a few months after graduation. They stayed in touch for a few months trying to make their long distance relationship work, but after a while they just stopped talking. Ten years, yet thinking about her still made his heart throb. The truth is he never fully got over Rachel Barbra Berry. How could he, he spent so long chasing her, and she's not a girl you easily forget.

But Finn had bigger worries at the moment, the fact that he was now jobless, for the second time this month. He had to find somewhere to work quickly or he would not be able to pay his rent this month. And his roommate would not be best pleased with him. Finn had stayed friends with Puck after high school, and shortly after they moved into a flat together. Puck worked at McKinley now, since he never had a chance of getting a job anywhere else from his criminal record. He worked in the sports department as the basketball coach. Surprisingly the team won most of their games.

Finn searched through various music stations, and finding he didn't like any of the songs. All songs nowadays were all rap, what happened to a bit of good old reo speed wagon. Giving up on finding a song he actually thought was half descent; he scrimmaged around the floor of his messy car to find a CD. He really needed to clean this car out sometime; the floor was hardly visible beneath the old McDonalds drink cartons. Keeping his eyes on the road he eventually felt the edged of a CD, not even looking at what it was he shoved it into the CD player. Almost instantly the voice of an angel filled his car, singing 'What I did for love'.

"Not this CD, anything but this!" Finn shouted desperately trying to take it out. In his frantic struggle he missed the eject button and changed the song onto the next track. The lyrics to 'No Air' filled his ears. Eventually he managed to eject the CD and threw it on the floor of his car once again. Why did he keep that CD? That stupid CD she had recorded his senior year of high school of all the songs she had ever sung that were in reference to him. Why was it even in his car? He had never had the heart to throw it out. Driving home five miles above the recommended speed limit, Finn forgot about finding a new job and just drove straight home.

Jumping straight into the shower Finn lost himself in his thoughts, and didn't even hear Puck arriving home after his day at school. After he got dry and dressed Finn walked into the living room, preparing to fling himself on the sofa and settle in for a night of watching football games and useless trash on tv.

"Hey man, what you doing home so early" Puck said. Finn looked around from where he was lying on the sofa, to find his roommate sat at the kitchen counter.

"Ohh erm, I got fired" Finn said glumly, preparing himself for whatever harsh, and cruel comments Puck was about to give him. He had known Puck for to many years to not expect to be mocked in a moment like this.

"Ohh tough break, what you going to do for another one?" Puck asked.

"Wait what, no snarky comment, no insults. This is not the Puck I've known since I was 5 years old. What's eating you up man?" Finn asked confused.

"Shannon retired today; I guess I'm just feeling a little down. We were good friends; we got pretty close in her last few years working there." Puck confessed.

"You mean Shannon Beiste. Our old football coach, was she still working there, wow she really was committed." Finn said.

"You bet, it was her final day today, which means now were short of a football coach, when we desperately need one!" Puck said, slightly hinting.

"Ohh no, where do you think you will find one?" Finn said, totally oblivious to the suggestion Puck was trying to make.

"You are so thick, why don't know coach the team!" Puck shouted.

"I don't know man; I feel like I just got out of that place, i don't really wanna go back"

"We'll tell you what, you have no other choice, where else will you find a job that pays swell as this one with your lack of qualifications, and if you don't find a job fast I'm kicking you out and finding a roommate you isn't a total sell out" Puck insisted.

"Fine whatever, I'll go for an interview, but i don't think Figgins would appreciate seeing me again!"

* * *

_**So thats the end of the first chapter, this chapter was really just a starter to explain where the charactors are now and to set it up. dont worry Rachel comes into it soon. just have to set up Finn with a job first.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heres the second chapter of my story :D x**_

_**I do not own glee...**_

Nine o'clock Monday morning Finn Hudson walked through the halls of McKinley high school; it had not changed one bit. The lockers were the same gory orangey-green they had been when he was a student here. The teachers classrooms he walked past looked in exactly the same condition they had looked, many of the doors bearing the same teachers name. Not much had changed about the facilities. Yet he felt wrong walking through the crowd of students, out of place even. He didn't know a single face, no one looked at him. It was so different from his early days at this school when he couldn't walk down the hall without being greeted by some desperate Cheerio or envious football player. Or his later years at McKinley where every time he walked down the hall he would be ridiculed and quite often have a delicious ice cold slushie thrown in his face.

Finn could not remember the way to Principal Figgins office. He had been sent there numerous times during his time at the school, yet his memory failed him. After searching round the school for about five minutes and still not being able to find it, he decided to ask a student before the bell for first period went. He went about his decision of picking which student to ask carefully, he could not ask some cocky football player as he knew the reply the boy would give him would either send him of in the wrong direction as some hilarious joke or he would be picked on. Finally he decided upon a petite girl with long blonde hair, collecting her books from her locker, she looked perfectly nice.

"Excuse me, please could you tell me where Principal Figgins office is?" Finn asked, trying to be as nice as possible. He needed to be nice to students if he was going to get the job.  
"Principal Figgins? I don't know who you mean sir, do you mean Principal Schuester, his office is just down that corridor, third door on the left." The young girl replied giving him one of the brightest smiles he'd seen in a while.

"Ohh thank you very much." Finn said politely.

"No problem, now if you excuse me I've got to go." The young girl urgently said, looking down the corridor at three broad boys walking towards her, each wearing the red and cream McKinley letterman jacket, and each holding a massive cup of slushie.

"Looks like things haven't changed much" Finn thought to himself, when he turned around to thank the girl again she had disappeared round the corner. The three football players rushed past him, trying to chase after their target. Finn thought about trying to stop them, especially since that young girl had just been so nice to him, but what could he do, he had no authority over them... yet. He made a mental note of their faces and would make sure he gave them a hard time in practice if he got the job. Finn carried in walking in the direction of Mr Schue's office, he eventually found it and entered the secretarial area.

"Please could I see Mr, I mean 'Principal' Schuester please?" Finn asked the old lady at the desk, with pictures of cats on her desk.

"Sure, let me just see if he's free, he doesn't have any appointments booked." The woman replied, she got up and knocked on his office door.

"Excuse me, Principal Schuester, there's someone here to see you, are you free?" she asked.

"Julie how many time do I have to tell you, call me Will! And yes please, send them in." Finn heard Mr Schue call from inside the office.

"He will see you know" Julie told Finn. Slowly Finn walked over to Mr Schue's office and peered inside. Glee club trophies were stacked on shelves, displaying all of New Directions achievements, some from whilst Finn was in the club and others he did not recognise, he guessed they were from after he left. His desk was decorated with neat piles of paperwork and stationary. All the brass birds that Principal Figgins had one decorated the room with where all gone; much to Finns relief. Mr Schue had made it more modern and added his own touch.

"Ohh my god, Finn, what are you doing here?" Mr Schue asked shocked to see Finn Hudson standing in his doorway.

"Well actually Mr Schue. I mean Principal Schuester, man I'll never be able to get used to that; I've come to talk to you about the football coach opening. I heard Shannon Beiste recently retired."

"Finn you have not changed a bit, sit down, tell me how things are, are you still friends with everyone from the club, and are you still seeing Rachel?" Mr Schue asked eager to hear how his old club were getting along.

"Well obviously you know how Puck is, you see him every day. We stayed friends after school, in fact we share an apartment; he was the one that told me about this job. Kurt runs his own fashion line and he now lives with Blaine, they are very happy together. Quinn, Santana and Brittany all went to the same university and we keep in touch occasionally. Kurt tells me Mercedes runs her own school for aspiring singers." Finn explained.

"That's great I always knew they would achieve great things. And imagine that, Brittany and university never thought I'd hear that." Mr Schue joked. "What about the others?"

"Well, I'm sure you heard Sam went on to play football for Minnesota, and he is the quarterback for that team. I don't really hear much from Tina and Mike, because they moved to live closer to both their families. Me and Artie are still in touch, were quite good friends actually, he runs a centre that helps disabled kids realise their dreams, I think he got his inspiration from you actually." Finn said.

"That's very nice of you Finn; I'm touched to hear that. They all seem to be doing exceptionally well. What about Rachel you never mentioned her, I thought she would have been first on your list to mention?" said Mr Schue, seeming to know something Finn didn't.

"Ohh well, I don't know really. She went to NYU after school to follow her dreams but I never heard from her much after that. I don't know where she is. If it's ok with you Mr Schue I'd rather not talk about Rachel." Finn confessed glumly.

"That's fine, I understand. Well I'll see you tomorrow then at nine." Mr Schue said happily.

"Wait why, are you not free now, your secretary said you were free." Finn asked confused.

"Of course I'm free," Mr Schue said, beaming at him.

"Ohh I understand, I'm just under qualified for the job, I'll see you again sometime sir!" Finn said heartbroken.

"No Finn, you do not understand, there's no need for an interview, Puck came into my office this morning demanding that I give you the job. I told him no need to worry; there is no one I'd rather have to coach my football team to victory than you. You defiantly have amazing leadership skills, and you're an amazing player." Will told Finn.

"Wait, so I've got the job!" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn. I'll see you tomorrow, I already have your schedule for each week printed out and I expect you to lead us to victory" Mr Schue passed a stack of papers over the desk to Finn and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you sir, thank you, I won't let you down" Finn exclaimed. Will got up to shake Finns hand but Finn full on hugged him over the desk.

Finn walked through the halls with a different attitude than he did half an hour ago. He held his head high and smiled as he walked down the empty corridors. All the students were in class. His students. He was a teacher! As he walked out to the parking lot to drive home and prepare a practice for tomorrow, as he passed a music lesson, someone played the notes to 'Defying Gravity' on a piano. Fin didn't realise he was so happy, he almost ran out of the school.

"Yes!" He shouted, as soon as he was within the safety of his car. Finn Hudson had done it, he'd got a job, and he was defiantly going to keep this one. Nothing could get in the way.

_**So that's the end of chapter two, hope you like it, i know nothing much has happened yet, but bare with me guys Rachel is making an appearance next chapter, and then the fourth one is all hers :D x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the third chapter of my story, its longer than I expected it to be, and I understand my portrayal of Sue is not very accurate, but I do not possess the amazing writing ability the creators of glee posses, so I didn't get her character very well.**_

The next day Finn woke up earlier than he ever had before. He had stayed up till late the night before planning what he thought was the perfect football practice for his new team. After he showered and put on his best sports gear, he entered the kitchen to cook himself some pancakes to fuel himself for the long day ahead. Butterflies fluttered in Finns stomach, he hadn't been this nervous for a very long time, and the smell of pancakes always helped him calm down.

Five minutes later Finn was engrossing himself in pancakes pilled one on top of the other. His nerves were slowly starting to settle down.

"Thanks for making me some Finn!" Puck shouted as he entered the kitchen, dressed in his sports gear for the day.

"Make them yourself, you lazy arse!" Finn shouted back, throwing the remaining contents of the pancake mixture at him. Puck caught the bowl with skill, not spilling a single drop.

"I see the schools not paying you for nothing; you've still got some skill." Finn complemented.

"Of course I've got skill; I'm the Puck-myster!" Puck bragged.

"Anyway man I need to thank you, Mr Schue told me what you said to him. I really appreciate it." Finn told him.

"No problem, you know, I'm horrible to you, but I'll always have your back." Puck said, as he poured the pancake mixture into the pan.

"Ok, enough of the love fest fill me in on my football team. Are they any good?" Finn asked.

"They're ok. Shannon did the best with them that she could, but they haven't got much hope. They just don't have the right attitude. Most kids are like that nowadays. But I'm positive you will be able to inspire them, you've never had a problem with that." Puck informed him flipping the pancake.

"Yer I guess. What are the teachers like? Do you think they will like me?" Finn asked.

"Is Finnessa worried he won't make any friends?" Puck teased.

"No, I just want to know about them!" Finn shouted at him.

"Honestly, I don't really know that many, I've never been a people person. I don't go in till after lunch most days, but Mr Schue is making me come in earlier now as he says i show a lack of commitment or something. I know Miss Sylvester still works there, and she's as mean as ever. Miss Pillsbury is still the guidance counsellor; she and Mr Schue are dating again i think."

"Really you don't know very many? To be honest that doesn't surprise me, anyway eat your pancakes and then we can head of to work."

BREAK!

After arriving at school Finn headed straight to the main office to get his full run through of what he is expected to do, Mr Schue said he would meet him there straight after first bell. Still students ignored him as he walked through the corridor, they obviously didn't know who he was yet. Finn headed straight to the main office, and asked the receptionist for his paperwork. Apparently he had to fill in some important forms. Great this will take a while! After getting halfway down the first medical details form Finn felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost again?" asked an innocent voice. Finn turned around to see the young girl who had helped him find Mr Schue's office yesterday.

"Ohh no, thank you. I'm just filling in some forms. Hi, I'm Mr Hudson the new football coach." Finn said introducing himself.

"I'm Becca Miles, it's nice to meet you sir, I'm glad you got the job. You seem to nice to be a football coach." The young girl confessed.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked puzzled.

"It's just that Miss Beiste always seemed intimidating, and Mr Puckerman always seems so angry, like he doesn't want to be here. Then there's Miss Sylvester, who's just evil. You seem nice and cheerful, different." Becca explained.

"Don't worry about Mr Puckerman; he's not angry that's just his face, and thank you, its nice to know i look cheerful. I'm really scared actually." Finn said. He wondered whether he should be telling this young girl all this. She is a student after all, but he didn't see any harm in it/

"I'd be scared as well; those football boys are all horrible." Becca complained.

"Aren't all teenage boys." Finn joked.

"Yes I guess so" Becca said laughing. "I have got to go to my music lesson Mr Hudson; I hope to see you again sometime." She said.

"ohh you take music, i used to do some music when i went to school here, are you in the glee club?" Finn asked curiously.

"Glee club? Whats that? I don't think our school has one." Becca said confused.

"Ohh" Finn said just as confused as the young girl was. "Well, have a good day Becca."

"I will do Mr Hudson, I hope you like it here. You're a pretty cool teacher." Becca said, and witht hat she skipped off to her next lesson.

BREAK!

Five minutes later Mr Schue came and greeted Finn, he explained to him that practices were Tuesdays and Thursdays after school, and he could add more training to the list as he saw fitting, also he was permitted to teach a few P.E lessons each week.

"Mr Schue can I ask you a question?" Finn asked.

"Of course Finn, ask away."

"Well, I was just taking to a student Becca Miles, and she told me there isn't a glee club at school anymore, I was just wondering why that was," Asked Finn.

"You see Finn; the glee club went strong a few years after you left. When I became Principal I was so excited to see how far I could push the glee club. But after a few years, no more students felt like joining, and when my last members graduated i was left with no one in the club. I tried re starting it back up a few years ago but no one was interested. I kind of gave up hope after that." Mr Schue explained to Finn, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"That's such a shame, I wonder why no one wanted to join" Finn said.

"Same reason when you were at school, it's not considered cool. Seems students these days aren't as gutsy as you guys were." Mr Schue told him. "It's a shame no teachers would try and start it back up again, well I better be of Finn, I will see you later to see how your getting along." Mr Schue said, hinting to Finn massively. But Finn did not take the hint.

"See you later Mr Schue, now I've got to find my office." Finn said cheerfully.

BREAK!

First, second and third period passed before Finn even realised what time it was. He was so engrossed in his plan for the training session that evening. Finns phone rang from his pocket, playing the tune to 'Don't Stop Believing' he had never got over that song; it had been the start of the happiest times of his life.

"Hello?" Finn said, answering his phone.

"Where are you man we were meant to meet up for lunch? I feel like an idiot sat on my own in the teachers lunch room." Puck complained through the phone.

"Ohh god, what time is it" Finn said looking at his watch. He realised he was ten minutes late. "Sorry man mi lost track of time, I will be there in a few minutes, if i can find the room." Finn apologised

"You better!" Puck said hanging up on him.

Finn basically ran out of his room, shoving his lunch in his bag and attempting to find the teachers room. He walked past what seemed like hundreds of doors but none of them resembled the room they had once sang Christmas carols in. Students were on their way to their lunch time activities or heading outside to eat their lunch, and in the distance he saw a group of footballers all huddled around a small shaking figure. Finn ran up to them and barged into the centre of the circle to find Becca, showered in blue and purple slushie.

"What is going on here?" Finn shouted at the footballers.

"None of your business that's what." A tall brown haired footballer shouted at him. Finn was still taller than the boy, but he was slightly intimidated.

"What makes you think you have the right to bully other students." Finn shouted back.

"Erm, since were footballers and she's just a stupid music geek." The footballer told him "Who are you anyway?" the footballer cockily asked.

"Who am I? I'm the new football coach, your new coach." Finn said loudly.

The boys face went pale white.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know, I-I-I..." the boy stuttered.

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to the young lady you have just publicly humiliated." Finn said looking down at Becca who sad tears streaming from her eyes.

"Erm, yer sorry," the boy said.

"What your name?" Finn asked.

"Danny Perkins Sir," the boy said.

"Well Mr Perkins, we have not got off to a very good start, let's hope your performance tonight makes me think twice about kicking you of the team, now go away." Finn said proudly, he knew he had won this argument. All the footballers quickly scuttled off, leaving Finn and a sobbing Becca alone in the halls.

"Are you ok Becca?" Finn asked worried.

"Yes sir, it's not the first time it's happened Becca assured him.

"Are you sure, I know how much it can hurt when this happens to you, I had my fair share when I went to this school." Finn confessed.

"That's the most I've ever been hit by" Becca said, cheering up slightly.  
"Four footballers, that's it" Finn joked " When I went here me and my girlfriends were hit with one from every single jock in the entire school in one go." Finn told her,

"Really ouch!" Becca exclaimed.

"Now you go clean up and enjoy the rest of your lunch time." Finn told her.

"Thank you sir," Becca said, and she quickly hurried into the nearest girls toilets that she could find. She was quickly becoming his favourite student, even if she was one of the only ones he had really talked to.

Finn ran the rest of the way to the teacher's room, aware of just how late he was. When he arrived he was slightly panting, and he saw Puck sitting at a table closest to the window.

"Sorry imp late, I ran into a bit of trouble in the halls" Finn apologised.

"What kind of trouble?" Puck asked.

"Ohh just some idiot footballers throwing slushies a poor student, as per usual. I came in shouting at them and when i told them i was their new football coach they looked like they had seen a ghost." Finn laughed.

"Way to go man, I bet it was Danny Perkins and his mates. They are horrible, I don't think even think Dave Karofsky was as mean as he is, and he was a nasty piece of work." Puck warned him.

"I've got my work cut out for me I guess," Finn said.

"You sure do," Puck told him.

Puck and Finn carried on talking for the remainder of lunch, about how much things seemed different but yet exactly the same as when they were at school. Neither of them noticed a tall short haired blonde woman wearing an Adidas tracksuit approach them.

"Well if it isn't Finn Hudson, I never thought I'd see you again." Sue Sylvester said.

"Hello, Miss Sylvester, or now I'm of equal authority to you I guess I should call you Sue." Finn said, trying to stand up to him.

"All I wanted to say is that you better shape up that football team of yours, they are embarrassing, my Cheerios cheer for them and then they go an embarrass them, and me, by losing every single game they play, it seems a lot like when you were at school."Sue mocked.

"You bet I will I plan on cleaning that team up and sorting it out, I have practice tonight where i will be..." Finn started to explain.

"Whatever, I'm bored of you know, I'm going to go and shout at some misguided teenagers." Sue interrupted, and with that she walked off.

"She still scares me, and I've been working here for six months" Puck confessed.

"I can't believe she still works here, I'd of thought the school governing would have intervened by now" Finn said.

"I think they tried, she scares them as well," Puck answered.

"Anyway I'm not going to let Sue Sylvester ruin my first day at my new job; it's going great so far. I was wondering, would you come with me tonight to my first practice, I guess most of the football players are on the basketball team as well, "Finn asked.

"What do you want me to come for?" Puck asked looking horrified at the idea of spending an hour with students when he could be at home watching TV.

"I don't know, just because i don't think they will respect me straight off. If your there they might listen more," Finn suggested.

"Ok whatever, but you owe me!" Puck agreed.

A few minutes after that the bell went signalling the end of lunch, and Puck and Finn both went off to their afternoon activities.

BREAK!

Straight after the last bell went, Puck was waiting for Finn outside his office door. Finn walked out the room carrying a massive stack of papers and a football. Puck took the stack of papers out of Finns hands, as he looked like he was shaking so much he would drop them any second.

"Calm down man, their only teenagers!" Puck demanded.

"Yes, and do you remember what we were like as teenagers, I do, loud, angry and thought we knew everything," Finn worried.

"If any of them give you hell, all you have to do is threaten to kick them of the team, it always worked when we were younger," Puck reassured him.

They walked together to the boys changing room where Finns new team were awaiting his arrival. When they reached the door Finn stood outside starting at the peice of wood for about twenty seconds.

"Ohh hurry up man!" Puck said, pushing him through the door. "Don't chicken out now"

Finn hurried through the door, to be greeted by about 20 boys, some wearing a McKinley football strip, others simply wearing their sports kit. They all turned to face Finn as he walked in.

"Erm, hello I'm Coach Hudson, I'm your new football coach, I will be taking over from Coach Beiste," Finn said nervously.

"No shit!" Shouted a blonde mop haired teenager, who looked a lot like Sam.  
"Hey, shut up man, let him finish!" Danny Perkins the kid who Finn shouted at earlier told his friend. Danny looked at Finn and smiled. "Carry on sir."

It was obvious Danny was the ring leader of the group, everyone would listen to him.

"Thank you, well I was just saying that I'm your new coach, now everyone out on the field in five minutes." Finn finished.

Most boys in the room got up and exited out the door onto the field, the remaining few punished getting ready. A small but handsome boy walked up to Finn, his hair was slightly bronze shaded.

"Hello sir, I'm Zack Parker, It's nice to meet you," he held his hand out for Finn to shake it. He took it causally, in case this was some trick he was trying to pull on him.

"Nice to meet you, what position do you play?" Finn asked.

"I'm our kicker sir" Zack replied.

"Thought so, well get out on the field so practice can begin." Finn instructed him. Straight off Finn could tell that Zack wasn't like most high school jocks, he seemed to nice.

BREAK!

After an hour of gruelling football, Finn returned back to his office to pack up for the day. Puck had left for home already; Finn told him he would catch the bus as he left all his stuff in his office. On his way out the school, he thought he would take a detour to go look at the old choir room. Finn went in and sat down, just taking in his surroundings. It didn't look like any lessons were taught here. The decorations were exactly the same as when he went there. Sitting there he could imagine his old glee club sat there, he could see Kurt and Mercedes chatting about some stupid fashion thing, Santana would be sat at the back with Brittany, explaining something really simple to her. He could see Puck sat with Quinn showing of on his guitar. But most importantly he could see Rachel sat next to him, young Rachel, Rachel as he wanted to remember her. She held her hand out and he took it. He could so easily get lost in these simple memories but he knew if he allowed himself to the consequences would be sever. He tried as much as he could to not think of Rachel Berry. Today had been hard, walking past the places that reminded him so much of her: her old locker, which now was occupied by some other stupid teenager, the auditorium door where they shared their first kiss. So many places he tried to avoid. Finn just sat there basking him his emotions, suddenly he heard footsteps at the door.

"Mr Hudson, what are you doing here?" he heard the voice of Becca ask.

"I need to stop running into you Becca," he joked. "I was just seeing what this room looked like, I spent so many hours here when I went here," Finn told her.

"I wouldn't have expected you to be the musical type sir," Becca said.

"Ohh you bet, I can sing for sure, and I play a mean drum solo," Finn told her. "What are you doing here anyway?" Finn asked.

"I'm just waiting for my music teacher; I have after school classes with her three times a week. If i ever want to be on Broadway I have to put full effort in." Becca said, which made Finn chuckle.

"What's funny sir?" Becca said sounding slightly offended.  
"Ohh nothing, it's just, you sounded a lot like someone I used to know." Finn confessed.

"Would you like to sing with me sir?" Becca asked.

"Me, Ohh no I shouldn't" Finn said.

"Why, I never turn down an opportunity to sing with new people." Becca said.

"Becca, I'm sorry I'm late, I had a detention I needed to sort out with a student." A voice said, one which Finn guessed was the music teacher. What he didn't expect was to recognise that voice, he would recognise that voice anywhere. He heard that voice every night in his dreams.

"Rachel?" Finn said, turning around to face her. She looked exactly the same, her hair still styled the same way, dressing basically the same way she had ten years ago, only slightly more grown up. He looked into her deep brown eyes, one million questions flashing through his head. What was she doing here? How was she? Why did she decide to break his heart into one million pieces?

"Finn," Rachel shouted, sounding slightly confused, shocked and happy all at the same time; and with that he ran out the room, leaving behind a stunned Rachel and a confused Becca.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter was meant to be uploaded yesterday, but i left it open on the computer and my mum managed to delete half of it!**_

_**Let me just start of this chapter by saying I think Rachel is the most talented person in the world, Lea Michele has an amazing voice, there is no one like her. Whatever I write in this chapter is mealy for effect. I do think she is talented!**_

_**And also the songs the students sing in this chapter are all from nowadays, but let's use our imagination and pretend that they were released ten years from now :) Ok ill stop blabbing on now.**_

_**I do not own glee...**_

"Ain't nothing going to break my stride, nobody´s going to slow me down, Oh no, I have got to keep on moving" Rachel Berry alarm clock played. Unlike her sixteen year old self used to, she did not get up straight away. Her elliptical had not been touched in weeks; she was currently using it as a coat rack. She hit the snooze button, and snuggled into bed for another ten minutes of rest. This was not Rachel Berry like behaviour, she was ashamed of herself. But the truth was she just didn't have enough heart or will power to do it anymore. Her quirky mood she used to emit had now all but disappeared. After twenty auditions in a row, each telling her she was not good enough, she kind of lost all hope of living.

Ok maybe she was over reacting, but she just could not be motivated to try anymore. She had gone through high school being the star of the show all the time, no one's talent was anywhere near to hers, she out shone them all without even trying. Then when she left to live in New York, and go to NYU's performing arts centre she was still quite a star there. Sure there were students who were equally as talented as her, and those who were slightly better, but she never felt incompetent. She always got high marks in all her exams she took, and her teachers told her she was destined for greatness. Why is it then after auditioning for every single Broadway show she could she was still unknown? Was it that she wasn't trying hard enough? No, that couldn't be the answer; she always put one hundred and ten percent into everything she attempted, so she couldn't possibly try any harder. She practiced constantly, quite often giving herself throat problems or getting complaints from her neighbours that she needed to keep the noise down. It simply must be that she wasn't talented enough; she found that hard to accept. When she was in high school and they lost a competition she could always blame it on the other members of the group for not pulling their weight properly and not performing to their highest standard, but this time she was the only one to blame. She couldn't be not talented enough, how is that even possible!

Eventually after ten minutes and her alarm going off for the second time that morning, Rachel got herself out of bed and headed for the shower. She had to go to work at ten o'clock. She was a waitress in a cheap restaurant in central New York; this was the only way she could earn enough money to pay her bills since she wasn't getting hired for any jobs. The job was hell, her boss was horrible, and he reminded her of a male version of the old cheerleading coach from her high school. He shouted at her for every little thing she did wrong, and never ever said anything nice to her. Numerous times she had considered quitting, but if she did that it would be impossible to find another job, there were so many people in New York that were in her exact situation. So, unwillingly Rachel got on the cramped subway and headed off to work.

BREAK!

"Move it Rachel, get your act together or we will be looking for a new waitress by the end of the day!" Her boss shouted.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again, I was merely talking a small break I've been working for three hours straight," Rachel apologised.

"No excuses, now get out there and serve some customers, we don't pay you to sit around!" He shouted back.

This is how her entire day went, for the next few weeks and then for the next few months. Each and every day the same. Getting threats of being fired, being shouted at, being told she was worthless, until eventually she snapped. Two months after this chapter started Rachel was working in the restaurant again nearing the end of her shift, her boss was in an exceptionally miserable mood tonight and Rachel was having the worst time she had ever experienced working there.

"COME ON RACHEL, YOUR TERRIBLE! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Her boss shouted, the vein in his neck budging out making him look even more ferocious than ever before.

"I'm trying! I'm working as hard as I can, it's not like I'm sitting around doing nothing, I am working the hardest out of everyone here!" She shouted back.

"How dare you shout at me, I am your boss, your pathetic, you will never achieve anything!" He shouted even louder than before. So loud Rachel was sure the customers out in the restaurant would have heard. But that was it, the final straw, right at that moment Rachel snapped.

"I will shout if I want, all you ever do is shout at me, I don't see you shouting at anyone else, I am so sick of you, I have took your shouting for the whole year I've worked here and I have had it up to here! I'm better than this, I can achieve more than this, I deserve better!" Rachel shouted, by now a crowd of employees had gathered around the scene.

"If you can do better, why are you here? Don't think I don't know what you want; you want to be on Broadway. Well listen up chick, YOUR NOT GOING TO ACHIVE THAT DREAM!" He shouted at her.

"Maybe I won't, I don't know, but I know one thing for sure, I QUIT!" she shouted throwing her apron on the floor for dramatic effect. As she stormed out the kitchen she heard cheers coming from inside, her fellow employees were cheering her on. She mustn't be the only one that's sick of it. She couldn't take it anymore, the rejection, being upset all the time. She was going to go back to the happiest time of her life, and she knew exactly where that was. Home, Ohio!

BREAK!

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Mr Schue said, as she walked into his office two weeks later.

"Well Mr Schue, as I'm sure you have worked out my dreams of becoming a Broadway star has not worked out the way I expected. The world obviously does not see my greatness the way I do. So I have come to beg you to please consider hiring me to work at the school as a teacher. I know I don't have a teaching degree, but I do have one in music, and you know yourself I am an extremely hard worker," Rachel told him. She could feel the disappointment erupting from her mouth, this was not what she wanted, but it would do. Glee club was the happiest time of her life, so why not come back here. Plus a teacher's salary was ok.

"Sure Rachel, how did you know we were looking for a new music teacher?" Mr Schue asked.

"I always come prepared Mr Schue, you must remember that," She replied.

"Ahh yes, I should of thought of that, well of course you can have the job. You can start Monday if you like." He told her.

"Thank you Mr Schue, Ohh my god that's amazing!" Rachel almost screamed.

"Hey Rachel, wait, let's have a chat, how are the rest of the club, I haven't seen any of them since, well forever," he said.

"I honestly don't know, i didn't keep in touch with anyone after school," she confessed.

"Not even Finn?" Mr Schue said horrified.

"Unfortunately no, I had no time to," Rachel explained.

"Ahh, I see, well I will see you Monday then."

And with that Rachel walked out to her car, as soon as she got in her car she burst into tears. How could she not prepare herself for that, of course Mr Schue would want know how everyone was, but what could she tell him. Half of the club hated her anyway, they always did, and the other half she just didn't bother to make an effort after school with. The only person in that club that had ever truly liked her was Finn, and even she stopped talking to him. She didn't mean to hurt him; she loved him for Christ sake. When everything with her university went mental, she had hardly any free time. She tried calling him, but every time she almost worked up the guts to ring and apologise and explain why she didn't call, she chickened out. After a while she just gave up all hope, thinking he would have moved on by now. She never did, she has never forgotten one Finn Hudson, he has stayed in her heart ever since.

After she had composed herself she drove home and collapsed on her bed, and remained there for the remainder of the night, reminiscing about the good old days.

BREAK!

When Monday morning came Rachel was ecstatic. For the first time in months she had the will power to drag herself out of bed as soon as she heard her alarm, go on her elliptical for half an hour and have her protein shake. She got in the shower, and for the first time in ages, she sang. She forgot how good it felt to just express her feelings though the power of her voice. She let her emotions run free, and after immersing her body in the heat from the water she felt as wide awake as ever. She drove to the school early enough to find her way around again and get her bearings on what she had to do. Mr Schue informed her that she had to teach music to the students, but warned her that not all of them were as passionate about the arts as they would like. She entered her classroom with minutes to scare before the first bell went. She could see students walking to their locker outside her open door, and her nerves started to kick in. What if they didn't like her? She would hate to be that teacher that everyone resented and hated their lessons. She had to connect with them in some way, especially if they weren't all very enthusiastic about the subject matter. She had prepared a minute by minute lesson plan for each lesson she was going to teach, she had the prospectus printed out so she knew exactly what they needed to learn. Truthfully she was very excited about the prospect of teaching students what she had lived her life in since she was five. Music was truly her passion. Should she sit at the desk or by the grand piano, which one would give of a better impression to the class as they walked in? She decided on the piano, so she sat down and opened the lid. She tapped the keys slowly, playing out the tune to 'Don't cry of me Argentina'. The bell went for first lesson and Rachel prepared to get ready for her first lesson. Her plan was to pretend she was immersed in playing the piano and not notice the students walk in. So she carried on tapping out the tune on the piano. Slowly but surely the first few students arrived, she tried not to look at them but she could see them all staring at her. Eventually, all the class had arrived and took their seats. Rachel looked up, pretending to act surprised.

"Ohh sorry, I didn't hear the bell go, hello I'm your new music teacher Miss Berry," Rachel said, feeling pretty proud of her acting performance.

"Hello Miss Berry," some of the class chanted, unenthusiastically.

"Ohh come on guys, I'm sure you can do better than that, now again louder and happier please," she insisted.

"Hello Miss Berry," the class repeated, much louder this time and everyone joined in.  
"Excellent, now could you sing it, this is music class after all." Rachel asked.

The class sang the phrase and automatically Rachel could pick up some talent voices. One footballer sat at the back had quite a good voice, but he was too busy messing around with his friends to be paying any attention to the lessons. Another small footballer, sat at the front away from the others had a very good voice, to be honest more than good, his voice was outstanding. There was also a blonde girl sat next to him who had a very talented voice as well. This put a lot of hope into Rachel, that she wasn't teaching a class full of tone deaf morons, just a class full of tone deaf morons minus three.

"Very good, " she said, "now there's our vocal warm up for the lesson finished, I won't make you do a full onto day as the lesson is going to be pretty easy" she told them. Normally Rachel would have insisted everyone do a full warm up as to not damage their voices, but she didn't want to seem to exhausting in her first ever lesson so she just left it at that, even though they had not warmed up their voices at all.

"Don't worry I'm not going to make you do those stupid name games, where everyone tells me their name, I hate them, I'm sure I'll learn your names soon enough." Rachel said, many members of the class liked this as they smiled and laughed. "All were going to do in today's lesson is divide into groups and prepare a song to sing at the end of the lesson, you can sing anything you want, just be warned nothing inappropriate, I am not afraid of giving out detentions on my first lesson, ok get going" Rachel said.

As Rachel would have expected all the footballers went together, so she didn't expect much work from them to get done, the girls divided into two massive groups and the rest of the boys went together. All that was left was the small blonde girl, still sat in her seat at the front of the class. Rachel walked over to her.

"Aren't you going to join a group?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to her.

"No one would want me in their group; I've not really got any friends in this class, well any at all really. I talk to the footballer who sits next to me occasionally in class but he's a footballer so he scares me." The girl admitted.

"Ohh I know what you mean, I was exactly like you in high school, in fact I went here. Do they still slushy people?" Rachel said.

"Almost every other day, I keep spare clothes in my locker just in case, " The girl said.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked.

"Becca Miles, miss," Becca said. Rachel could see a lot of herself in Becca, she was basically this generations her. It was pretty scary.

"Well Becca, do you want to sing with me this lesson, I really want an excuse to sing in front of this class, and if not ill just be forced to do my rendition of 'Don't rain on my parade'" Rachel told suggested.

"That would be great miss thank you, what should we sing?" Becca asked.

"Well what kind of music do you like?" Rachel said.

"I don't really like much modern music, the majority of it is rap, and I hate that. I like older artists and Broadway songs, but I think if we sing anything like that I will just be bullied more," Becca admitted.

"Well, erm, we could sing 'The only exception' by Paramore, have you heard it, it would fit well in both our ranges."  
"Ohh, yes i have heard that song, and everyone would know it, let's do that." Becca said cheerfully.

"Ok then let's get started." Rachel said excitedly.

BREAK!

"Cos girl you're amazing just the way you are," the small footballer sang. Rachel had seen all the groups perform; it was just the footballers left then her and Becca. The rest of the footballers were just stood behind the smaller one just humming the tune. Rachel was very impressed with the effort the footballer was putting into the song, she had not seen a footballer like music this much since, well let's not go into that. The whole class seemed to be enjoying it, all the girl were staring at one football player, probably the one they each had a crush on, but majority of their eyes were on the small one. When the song finished the class burst into applause, all the boys in the class congratulating the football players and each girl trying to catch one of their attention.

"Quiet down please, everyone take your seats," Rachel shouted. The class went back to their seats and listened to what she was about to say.

"That was very well done boys, what's your name son?" She asked the small footballer.

"Zack Parker ma'am," he said.

"Could I see you at the end please," she said. "Right and now for our last act, I have agreed to sing with Becca for her performance."

"You're going to sing miss, I didn't know music teachers could sing," a boy asked, the class laughed.

"You bet I can sing, what you think got me this job," Rachel joked, and the class laughed again. Rachel really did hope they liked her, and they weren't just laughing out of pity. "Right come on Becca lets show them what we've got."

Becca and Rachel each took their places at the front of the class. Becca took a deep breathe as she was obviously nervous, and Rachel just stood their smiling, to confident of her singing talent to feel nervous. Finally Becca was ready to sing and she signalled to Rachel to start playing the song on the piano.

Becca sang the first verse.

"When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it"

The whole sat there listening to this shy girl who got bullied everyday sing her heart out in front of them all. She seemed like she had no fears at this moment. Rachel joined in with her on the second verse.

"And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist"

When Rachel joined in the class went silent, jaws dropped and hairs stood up on the back of the students necks. Their voices truly did sound great together, but even the class could tell Rachel was the more talented of the two singers. They carried on with the rest of the song alternating between Becca singing and them both; Rachel even sang a few lines on her own. She had insisted Becca take the lead the most, but Becca made her sing the harder lines. When they had finished they both looked at each other and the class was silent. Suddenly they burst into applause yet again.

"Ohh my god miss that was amazing."

"How can you sing like that miss?"

The whole class was filled with the sound of compliments for Rachel, and Becca was just sat there feeling rejected.

"Thank you class, but Becca was the one who organized all this, I just suggested the song." Rachel said trying to make them acknowledge her.

The remainder of the class was spent with Rachel telling the students what they would be studying for the remainder of the year. As the students left Zack stayed behind as Rachel had asked to see him. He looked nervous, probably thinking he was in trouble for some reason. Becca also stayed behind waiting till Rachel was done talking to Zack.

"You wanted to see me miss?" Zack asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to say you have a spectacular voice Zack, I didn't want to say that in front of the class incase I embarrassed you."

"Thank you miss, you know you're a really cool teacher," Zack told her.

"Really, ohh thank god, I was worried you all thought I was weird," Rachel admitted.

"No, really we all loved you, all of us!" Zack told her.

Thank you Zack," Rachel said pleased. "Im sorry for keeping you appoligise to your next teacher on by behalf."

"Erm, Miss there's just one thing I wanted to ask you, would it be possible if in future you didn't let us pick groups, my fellow footballers make me go with them, but I'm quite interested in music and I don't think I will be getting full benefit with them." Zack asked.

"Sure of course, I could tell you were the only one in that group who cared. Do they make fun of you because you like music?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but I don't care. I'm a good kicker so they wouldn't ever be too cruel to me, I don't really care what they think." Zack said.

"That's a great attitude to have, well see you next lesson" Rachel said smiling.  
"See you miss" Zack said turning to collect this bag from his seat, as he reached the table he paused to look at Becca, Rachel was sure she heard him mumble that she did really well, and the walk out the class quickly.

"You want to talk to me Becca, won't you be late for your next lesson?" Rachel said.

"Ohh I have a free period anyway, miss I wanted to ask if you would consider tutoring me, nothing big just a few lessons a week to help me improve my singing, I'm sure my parents would pay you." Becca suggested.

"That's a great idea, of course I will, no need to pay me, how about we do Tuesdays and Thursdays after school, should we start this week" Rachel asked.  
"Yes please miss, thank you!" Becca said cheerfully.

"No problem Becca, well that means our first lesson will be tomorrow, I'll see you then just meet me in the choir room. I enjoyed singing with you today," Rachel told her.

"Me to miss, see you later," she said smiling, and she walked out the class.

Rachel was so pleased, she impressed her first class, and she didn't have a class till after lunch now. That gives her plenty of time to prepare what to do next lesson. She had a feeling she could enjoy this life.

_**Well there you go, sorry I updated late. Next chapter is again Rachel. I can feel Zack and Becca becoming big characters in this story, leave me a review telling me what you think. Thank you, ill update soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later, Rachel is getting along pretty well at McKinley; all the students seem to love her class. She gets greeted by students in the hallways, and they all tell her they are looking forward to their next lesson with her. She puts massive amount of effort into each lesson she teaches, but admittedly she put the most effort into Zack and Becca's class. Following Zack's suggestion Rachel did not allow them to pick groups after the first lesson. She did however pair the students with people they liked. But one day she had an idea.

"Right class, today you are going to be working in partners and preparing a ballad. Now does anybody know what a ballad is?" Rachel asked the class.

"Not a male duck." She inwardly thought to herself, seeing as this lesson practically mirrored Mr Schue's lesson all that time ago. A couple of hands in the class went up, obviously Becca's did, but no-one in the class was surprised by that. They had all gotten used to the fact that she was the talented one in the room, but neither the less Rachel asked her.

"A ballad is a story set to music," Becca told the class.

"Exactly, now I'm going to set this for homework and I expect you to prepare this to do next lesson, you can ask me for help if you would wish. For this I am going to divide you into pairs, and I want you to sing it as a duet." Rachel informed them, she had no worries everyone in the class would get up and sing, she convinced them of not being self conscious many lessons ago, and even the football players take part in the lessons now.

"Now, if Alex you go with Jessica, Ben goes with Georgina." Rachel paired the entire class up and eventually the only two that where left unpaired where Zack and Becca.

"And if Zack and Becca go together that would be great." Rachel said smiling, this was the entire reason she was doing this task she wanted to see how they worked together. They occasionally talked and she could tell they got along, so this may have also been a little match-making but she did really want to hear them together.

"Ok, get into your pairs and start working, our next lesson isn't until Tuesday so you should have plenty of time to prepare, you can have this lesson to work together, and if you really want to impress you could work on it after school, because you will be getting graded on this, I will come round and help you if you get stuck," Rachel said. The class all got up and divided into their pairs, no complaints or mumbling. She really had trained them to respect each other whilst in her class. They all didn't get along outside of the class, as Becca was still being bullied, but it was a start.

For the next ten minutes the class got on with their work without any problems, they all seemed to be getting away, choosing their song. From what she could here most people were just choosing modern top 40 ballads, but that was ok, she couldn't expect the whole class to have a vast knowledge of music. She kept an eye on Becca and Zack, hoping her plan wouldn't backfire, and that they would get along. So far everything seemed ok; they seemed to have picked their song. She couldn't handle not knowing much longer so she went over to a few other students to see how they were doing, and then to them, just so it didn't look like she was being to nosey.

"How's it going guys?" She asked them, taking a seat opposite the pair.

"Good, we have picked our song, where just trying to work out who's singing what and stuff," Zack said.

"What are you singing?" Rachel asked.

"Hello, by Lionel Richie." Becca said, immediately Rachel mind flashed to the time when she sang it with Jessie St. James, remembering how he broke her heart all for the sake of winning a singing competition. She was totally over that now, but she still remembered how good she had felt singing that song then.

"That's a good song choice; I think it would fit both of your ranges quite well. It's also good because its original no-one else will be singing it." She told them; admittedly she was pretty excited to hear them sing it.

"Miss, we were also wondering, my lesson after school today, could Zack come and we could work on our ballad?" Becca asked, nervously.

"Of course, that would be a great idea. I'll see you after school then," Rachel said.

BREAK!

After school Rachel was waiting in the choir room for Zack and Becca. She was surprised the glee club hear still didn't run, she had talked to Mr Schue about it and he had given her some reason about no one caring anymore, she would restart it again if she had anytime. But she spent all her time putting working into planning her lessons. She really had no life, she spend all night planning the lessons and making them perfect, she couldn't even remember the last time she went out of rang someone. At least she was having fun with it.

"Hey miss, Zack said he will be a few minutes I ran into him in the hall." Becca said announcing her arrival.

"Ohh hey Becca, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty nervous to be honest with you Miss," Becca admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" Rachel said.

"Because I don't want to mess this up," Becca told her.

"You mean Zack don't you?" Rachel asked.

"How did you know," Becca said.

"Because I was just like you in high school, and I'll tell you what, if a bit of hard work and persuasion, I got the guy I wanted," Rachel told her.

"Really miss, so do you have a chance, I mean he's a football player as well, he's really popular and I'm just a big geek."

"Becca, let me tell you about someone called Finn Hudson," Rachel said.

And with that Rachel burst into the story of how she was madly in love with Finn but he didn't notice her at all because he was going out with Quinn, and finished the story on how they were happily together.

"Really Miss that all happened? Do you still go out with him now?" Becca asked amazed.

"Unfortunately no, I haven't seen him in many years, but I think I still love him. I know that sad but I do. I haven't been with a guy since him, and there's never been anybody I've felt so much compassion for." Rachel admitted. "Anyway I shouldn't be telling you all this, I'm a teacher its wrong."

"I won't tell anyone Miss" Becca assured her.  
"Anyway, let's talk about this another time." Rachel said, and just as she said that Zack walked into the room.

"Shall we get started then," Rachel said, getting up to sit by the piano. After a very long vocal warm up Rachel told them to sing the song to her, it seemed like their voices fit perfectly together, just like hers and Finns had, but there was something missing, they weren't putting the emotion into it like she used to.

"That was really good guys, it sounded amazing, there's just one thing I would like you to do. Try and feel everything you sing, you need to put emotion in, that's the idea of a ballad to tell a story, you need to tell the audience a story with you voice." Rachel told them.

"What do you mean miss?" Zack asked confused.

"Here I'll show you," Rachel said. She got up and stood in the middle of the room.

"Becca could you please play track five on the CD player please" Rachel asked.

Becca went over to the CD player and put on track five, the opening lines to a song started playing from the speakers. Becca went and sat on the piano stool, and motioned to Zack to sit down too. Zack went and sat on the piano stool also, waiting for Rachel to sing.

"Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!"

Rachel belted out the song as best she could, putting in as much emotion as she possibly could, she thought of the time that she had to battle Kurt in the diva off singing this. She was so much better than him singing this even if he did throw the competition. She remembered how she felt back then.

"I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!"

Closing her eyes to reach those high notes, she knew she had nailed it, she opened her eyes took a deep breath and looked at Zack and Becca. They were both looking at her with mesmerised eyes, they both burst into applause, and Rachel took a pretend bow and laughed.

"How can you sing like that miss, you're amazing?" Zack complimented.

"I know but thank you, but do you understand what I mean now, you really have to feel what you're singing," she told them.

"Yes, I think I understand what you mean now, should we try again?" Zack asked her.

This time they both tried to put as much emotion into the song as possible, and it almost worked, they both looked like they really meant what they were singing, for Becca that would have been easy because she did. After the lesson was over Rachel and both teenagers went home feeling very happy about the song, ready to show the class on Tuesday. By the time Tuesday's music lesson came around they were both as prepared as they would ever be.

BREAK!

"Wow, Josh and Alice, that was really good, I'm impressed. I like the song choice, I didn't know 'Starry Eyed' by Ellie Goulding was a ballad, but I guess it could be." It so couldn't, not in the context they were singing it, anyway it as a good effort.

"And next we have Danny Perkins and Zoe Welch, lets she what you guys have got."

Danny and Zoe stood up, all the footballers cheered for him as they took centre stage.

Danny turned on the music and Rachel did not recognise the song,

"You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour

Yea when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
Its really you but no one ever discovers"

Danny danced around the front of the class, not taking the assignment at all seriously. Zoe stood there behind him, trying to try her best to do what she could with the song.

"YOU GET THE EBST OF BOTH WORLDS" Danny shouted. Everyone in the class laughed.

"ALRIGHT STOP!" Rachel shouted, Zoe immediately turned of the music, and Danny stopped dancing. "How dare you not take this seriously, what make you think you can come in here and prat about!" Rachel shouted at him, she had not shouted at a student before, but this boy deserved it. Everyone in the class took it seriously, and he had to be the only on to try and be funny.

"Because it's only music," Danny said.

"Right well if that's how you feel how about we talk about it after school on tomorrow. See me after lesson Danny. Anyway let's get on with our last performance Zack and Becca." Rachel said, giving Danny her sternest look, making sure he knew she wasn't joking, but then turning to Zack and Becca and smiling. Zack and Becca both got up and stood in front of the class. Rachel sat down next to the piano.

"Erm miss could you please play it for us, the CD version doesn't really fit out harmonies" Becca asked.

"Sure, tell me when to start" Rachel agreed.

Becca and Zack both looked at each other making sure they were both ready and Zack signalled to Rachel to start playing. Zack sang first, unsurprisingly Rachel and arranged this song so it sounded exactly like the version her and Jessie sang. Zack's voice was very like Jessie's, but Becca's wasn't as good as hers, but it was pretty close. She was just as talented as Rachel, she just sounded different.

"I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you're looking for?" Zack sang, never taking his eyes of Becca, he really did now understand what she had meant about feeling the emotions. Next Becca joined in.

"I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide

'Cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..."

As they got more and more into the song, they really did look like they meant it. As they finished they turned to the class to sing it. When they finished, everyone clapped.

"Perfect," Rachel said. "That was exactly what I wanted, well done guys," Rachel congratulated them.

The bell went signalling the end of school, the class got up to go get their bags.

"Well done guys, that was great except for our exception, Danny remember stay behind." Rachel said.

After the rest of the class had gone, except Becca who was waiting for Rachel for their lesson after school, Danny walked over to Rachel.

"You're not going to shout are you miss, you were scary when you did." He asked.

"You deserved it, but know I'm not, i would just like an explanation." Rachel said.

"I don't know, I just guess I thought it would be funny," Danny said.

"Well, next time I'd appreciate it if you would try harder and not attempt to impress your friends." She told him, "I'm not going to have problems with you am I?"

"No, miss sorry." Danny apologised.

"Glad to hear it, I will see you hear after school tomorrow."

"Becca I'm really sorry, I'm going to have to go to the main office to post this detention slip, I will meet you in the choir room in ten minutes.

BREAK!

After going to the main office Rachel made her way to the choir room, she could hear Becca's voice coming from inside and another one, a man's voice.

"That's weird," Rachel thought to herself. Rachel walked in the room, looking at the song sheets they would use that lesson,

"Becca I'm sorry I'm late, I had to sort out that detention." She apologised, when she looked up she saw Becca stood there with a man that was about six feet tall. He had Short brown hair and he was wearing a tracksuit.

"Rachel?" Finn said.

"Finn!" Rachel almost shouted, she couldn't believe it, why was he here. What? Why? How?

Before she could say anything else he ran out the room.

"What was that miss, do you know Mr Hudson?" Becca asked.

"Yes Becca I know him, that's Finn Hudson, the man I told you about." Rachel said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys, I'm soooo sorry this update took so long, I've had a busy week preparing for my English presentation. It went towards my final grade so. :) Luckily I got an A* in it so it was all worth it, but I'm back now so updates hopefully should be more frequent.**_

_**Also I have been thinking of switching from just Rachel and Finns point of view, maybe a Becca and Zack point of view, this chapter has one from Pucks, tell me what you thought, if you don't like it i won't do it again :)**_

_**I don't own glee...**_

"Ohh my god, Finn can't be here, everything was just getting sorted!" Rachel thought to herself. She had finally managed to find something in life she was good at without rejection, and now he's come in to ruin it all. How would she ever face him, after all that's happened between them? Could they just move on and forget the whole thing? She didn't think so, neither of them were the type of people that just let things go. As he ran out the room, she felt so much regret, how could she ever be so cruel to him. But in all honesty, he didn't ring her either. He could have easily picked up the phone and called her. He was just as to blame for it all as she was. Even with that knowledge she still felt terrible, seeing him, seeing him run of, it made her heart ache. He looked just like that sixteen year old boy she fell in love with. He looked so vulnerable, so destroyed. To think that just the sight of her could do that to him. She hoped it was because he still had feelings for her and not out of total resentment.

"Miss, excuse me miss?" Becca asked, trying to get Rachel attention, but she was totally zoned out at the moment. "MISS!" She shouted at her.

"Ohh sorry, yes Becca," She asked.

"Would you like to carry on with the lesson, or explain to me what's happening? I'd prefer the second option." She told her.

"Becca, I told you, you're a student it would be unwise to..."  
"Ohh come on miss, we are out of school hours, and it's not like I have anyone to tell really. Also I think it would do you some good to tell someone." Becca interrupted her.

"Ok fine, let's go back to my office and I will tell you," Rachel told her.

BREAK!

Finn ran straight to the bus stop, he didn't stop the look back at all. He didn't want to think about that he just ran away from, who he just ran away from. What was she even doing at McKinley? How long had she worked there anyway? All Finn knew was the further away he could get from her, the better, he couldn't think about her without feeling depressed, let alone see her or talk to her. Yes, he understood that their problems weren't all her fault; they were just as equally his. But that still doesn't take away the fact that he still loves her. Things in his life had just started to seem good, and who knew that his first day at his new job would end like this. The bus pulled up to where Finn was standing, he paid the driver and went to sit right at the back away from any of the other passengers. He rested his head on the seat in front of him staring out the window, and just remained like that for the whole ride. When the bus reached his stop, Finn slowly got up and walked to his apartment. When he got in the apartment, he slammed the door out of frustration.

"Hey man, calm down, what's got you in a mood?" Puck asked.

"She's back," was all Finn said.

"Who's she?"  
"She she!" Finn said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Berry?" Puck said.

"Yes, Rachel, she works at the school as a music teacher!" Finn said.

"Since when, I've never seen her," Puck claimed.

"Well, she's never been the most social of people has she, and a while I think," Finn told him.

"What are you going to do?" Puck asked him.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready to talk to her again," Finn confessed.

"Want me to go talk to her tomorrow?" Puck asked.

"Yer man that would be great, thanks," Finn said.

BREAK!

"What do you want to know Becca?" Rachel asked, worried what may be about to happen.

"Why did Mr Hudson run off, all you told me was that you two used to date but it didn't work out when you moved to New York? Why did he run off?" She asked.

"Well, it's a little bit more complicated than that, we dated for ages, years, also two actually. We were high school sweet hearts, totally in love; he was the first boy I'd ever fallen for. We had plenty of drama but that's irrelevant. Everyone was sure we would end up moving in together and starting a family, I was as well. That's all id ever dreamed of as a teenager, starting a life with him. The problem was I was very like you as a teenager, driven and talented, and my fellow classmates, just like yours ridiculed me for my drive to succeed. Finn sometimes found that hard, he always wanted to be popular and worried what people thought of him. Our relationship was hard, him being the Quarterback of the football team and me being the glee geek everyone made fun off. But we got over those problems, Finn learned not to care, and eventually he stopped playing attention to what people thought of him, since he cared for me so much. We broke up once, after a few months of dating. We both found the time separated extremely hard, and we longed to be together again. It wasn't long until we were. But not even our short time apart could prepare us both for when i moved to New York. I was so happy; id achieved everything I had dreamed of, to get into a good university and work towards getting on Broadway. Finn was over the mood for me, but unfortunately he didn't get into a university. He applied to go to NYU with me, we had it all planned out we would get an apartment together and live our dream life in New York, but that never happened. He stayed in Ohio and if moved off to New York. We stayed in touch via the phone and webcams but it just wasn't the same, he was trying to save up for a plane ticket to New York to come and visit me, and hopefully get a job there maybe. His incapability to hold down any job didn't really do him any favours. He never earned the money to visit me, and when my school work got hectic, I didn't have any time to ring him. He could have easily phoned me, but I guess we both thought the other had moved on. But I never did, I still love him, I haven't had another strong relationship since Finn, sure there have been dates and boys, but he has always had my heart. I hope by his reaction just then he feels the same way." Rachel said, confessing more to Becca than she had to anyone. She hadn't even told her father's this much. Rachel eyes started to water, as she thought about all they could have had, and all she had lost.

"Ohh wow Miss, I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry," Becca apologised, seeing her teacher was upset.  
"No Becca you were right, it has helped me telling somebody, I'm thankful you were here to listen." Rachel told her. "But I do think he should leave our lesson her for tonight, I'm not really in the mood."

"I understand miss; I'll see you next time." Becca said, collecting her bags and stopping to look at Rachel making sure she was ok. "What are you going to do miss, about Mr Hudson I mean?" She asked.

"I have no idea, probably avoid him; I don't want to start any drama." Rachel told her.

Personally Becca didn't understand her teacher, if she loved him so much why didn't she just go make up with him. But Rachel knew that they had too much to sort out to just get back together over night. After Becca had left, Rachel collected her sheet music and got her thing's from her office. After a long drive home, Rachel crawled straight into bed, where she cried herself to sleep.

BREAK!

Puck walked through the halls Thursday morning, students parting to the sides of the corridor as he walked past.

"Hell yeh! This is why I love this job!" Puck thought to himself. "I'm aloud to be badass without getting into trouble." He wasn't horrible to the students, they all liked him, they just knew not to get in his way or they would be in trouble. Puck hadn't forgotten what he promised Finn the night before, he would go talk to Berry before school started. All he had to do is find her office. He searched the halls for a student he knew, preferably a footballer. Puck spotted Zack getting a book out of his locker.

"Hey, Zack, come here a minute." Puck said.

"Am I in trouble Mr Puckerman?" Zack asked.  
"What no, I was just wondering where Miss Berry the music teachers office is?" He told him.

"Ohh, Its just down that corridor sir," Zack said, pointing in the right direction.

"Thanks Zack," Puck said, putting his hand up so he could fist bump him. This was a common thing for the football players to do with Puck so Zack responded by touching his fist to Pucks.

"See you later sir," Zack said, going back to his locker.

And with that, Puck walked down the corridor to find Berry's office. The smell of sugar cookies wafted through his nostrils as he neared a door, which had the name Miss Berry on. He didn't bother to knock and just barged straight in.

"Hey Berry, fancy seeing you hear!" Puck said, Rachel looked shocked as she looked up from her lesson plans for that day. Rachel had to blink a few times; just making sure her eyes weren't devising her.  
"Got something in your eyes?" Puck said.  
"Erm, no, what are you doing her Noah?" She asked.

"I just thought I'd come see how my old pal was, since we both work here and all, may as well catch up."

"What do you mean old pal? You hated me; the only time we got along was when we had our short make out sessions?" Rachel said. "And wait you work here?"  
"Ohh my god, you're still annoying," Puck informed her, "and yes, I'm the basketball coach I have been for a few months, how long have you been here?" Puck asked.

"Two months, I take it your here about mine and Finns little run into each other yesterday," she said, looking disinterested like it wasn't that much of a big deal. Rachel herself was thinking hard about what she was saying, trying not to seem to upset about it all.

"Well, yes I just wanted to see what you are doing and everything?" Puck said.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on getting back with Finn, I've already had my chance with him," Rachel told Puck.

"He still loved you, you know." Puck said, he didn't mean to say it, it just burst out.

"That's nice to know, it's flattering and everything and I still care for him as well."

"Don't lie to me Rachel, you still love him, I can tell, you're trying to act not interested but i can tell this whole incident is killing you inside," Puck said.

"Please don't tell Finn Noah, I don't know what to do, please tell me what to do?" She begged him.

"I'll tell you what, come have lunch with me today, Finn has a football practice so won't be there. Just meet me in the lunch room after the bell." Puck said, and with that he walked out the room. Stage one of his super secret plan was complete!

BREAK!

"Hey man, how was your early morning football practice?" Puck asked.

"I've got a hell of a lot of work to do if I want to get them up to the standard they are capable of; we've got some great talent they just aren't showing it yet." Finn answered.

"Tough break man, tell you what, meet me for lunch today after the bell in the lunch room," Puck asked.

"I thought we were going to do that anyway?" Finn asked.  
"Great," Puck said, "See you later then, I've got a PE lesson now" Puck said, leaving behind a very confused Finn.

"This is great; they are both coming to lunch, not knowing they will run into each other!" Puck thought to himself, feeling quite proud, Puck could not wait till lunch, it wasn't like him to do nice things, but all be knew was Berry made Finn happy and it was the least he could do for his best friend.

_**There you go chapter 6 complete :) Hope you liked it. Not my strongest chapter so far, please review :D I hope I can update soon xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Omg, i am so suckish, Im sorry it has took me almost a month to update, probably more. I apoligise to everyone. Ive just had major writers block**_

_**I don't own glee.**_

So as the lunch bell rang through the halls of McKinley Rachel got ready to go meet Noah for their lunch. She was quite nervous, her and Noah never really used to get along- apart from all the times they had made out- but anyway. She walked into the lunch room to find Noah sat at a table on his own in the far corner of the room.

"Hey Berry!" Noah shouted across the room as he saw her.

"Keep your voice down Noah, and Hi," she answered. Rachel sat down next to him and got her lunch box out of her bag.

"What is that shit?" Noah asked her.

"This, it's just a salad, please don't tell me you've never had salad before?" Rachel questioned.

"Ohh yes I forgot you were a vegan, and no I don't think I have ever had salad, my meals mainly consist of burgers and waffles." Noah confessed.

"Try some," Rachel insisted, holding her fork out for him.

"Erm, ok," Noah said nervously taking the fork from her. He slowly put the fork in his mouth and chewed. "Ohh my god, what is this, its sick!" He shouted.  
"Don't you like it?" Rachel asked.

"What no, excuse me I need to go rinse my mouth to get the taste out of my mouth," and with that Puck ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom, leaving Rachel munching on her salad on her own. She took this alone time whilst she waited for Noah's return to get on with some homework marking, with all the drama from the previous night she didn't get any work done, and she still had Becca's class' homework to mark. They had had to write a small paragraph evaluating their last performance, she pulled out Zack's first she was really interested in what he thought about it. It read,

Dear Miss Berry,

My last performance with Becca was a massive success I thought, our voices sounded great together, and you really worked out the harmonies well. So what if people are now calling me her boyfriend and making fun of me, I don't care it's worth it. In future could you please pair me and Becca together more, she was really nice to work with, and I think I could reach my full potential in your lessons with her as my partner?

From Zack.

As Rachel read this she felt some guilt, she wanted them to go together mainly because of selfish reasons. But he said he would like to go with her again, she just felt sad she had caused him to get bullied. He was exactly like Finn, but he cared less about what people thought, but it must still get to him.

"Hey, have you seen Puck?" A familiar voice said, asking a fellow member of the faculty.

"He ran out of here a few moments ago shouting, he was sat over there with that girl with the brown hair." A woman said. Rachel really needed to meet some of the teachers here.

"Ohh ok, thank you," Finn said, and he walked over to the table Rachel was at.

"Don't look at him, don't look at him," Rachel told herself, pretending to be marking some papers.

BREAK!

"Hey Rachel mind if I sit?" Finn asked her nervously.

"Erm, sure..." She replied, unsure of what to say.

Finn sat down opposite her and tried to say something, anything to talk to her. He just couldn't conjure up the courage to say anything. She was still obviously in shock about the other night and didn't want to talk about it. He just got out his lunch from his bag as they sat there in silence. Occasionally Finn would look up through his eyelids to see what she was doing, but not once had she looked up from her work. She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes behind her ear.

"Ohh god, why did she have to do that? That's like what she used to do. FUCK!" Finn thought to himself. "Where was Puck, he better hurry up."

And right on queue Puck walked into the room and sat down at their table.

"Well if it isn't my two lunch dates," Puck said slightly smug.

"Where have you been man?" Finn asked, trying to sound uncased by Rachel's presence.

"Ohh, Berry tried to feed me some rat poison so I was getting the taste out of my mouth!" Puck exclaimed.

"That's a lie Noah," Rachel said. That was unlike Rachel, a short sentence, and he understood all the words in it. Normally she would have snapped back at Puck and used some complex vocabulary and Finn would have been confused instantly.

"Hey guys, the whole reason I brought you two here is so we could talk, find out what each other are up to." Puck explained, "And I knew I wouldn't get both of you here any other way." Both Finn and Rachel looked up at each other and just stared. Their eyes met and it seemed like neither could look away, nor did they want to. Eventually Rachel blushed and turned her head to face Puck.

"Someone TALK!" Puck almost shouted at them.

"Hi Finn," Rachel said to him, obviously having more courage than he had.

"Hi Rachel, " He said smiling, he couldn't help laughing at himself at how nervous he was, it was only Rachel.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Ohh, I was just laughing at us both, were sat here not seen each other for years and all we can think of is hi," he explained.

"Well we have been through a lot; I mean it will take time for us to get back to the state we were at before where we were both physically and emotionally comfortable with each other's presence." She said.

"There we go," Finn said. "Shit was that out loud" he thought.

"What?" Rachel asked him confused.

"Erm, I was just thinking that you weren't using long words or talking fast like you used to. But you did there," Finn explained, almost lost for words. He thought he was getting better at explaining what he was thinking, it's only when she was around.

"Ohh well I think I got over that, I haven't done it in ages, it's only in the past few minutes." Rachel confessed.

BREAK!

What was it about Finn Hudson that brought her back to her 16 year old self? Talking to fast, of course she was he made her heart beat twice as fast as was recommended healthy.

"How have you been Finn?" She asked.

"Ohh fine I guess, today is only my second day at my fifth job in three months." Finn told her.

"Things haven't been going so well for me either; let's just say my New York plans didn't work out as well as I had hoped." Rachel said.

"I guess we are both pretty screw uppy," Finn joked.  
"I don't think that's a word Finn," Rachel laughed. God she hadn't been this happy for months, he just seemed to have the ability to cheer her up.

They continued talking for the rest of lunch period, and neither of them noticed Puck had left them alone a few minutes into their discussion. At the end of lunch they both stood up, and looked at each other wondering what to do, shake hands? No that was stupid. But hugging seemed weird.

"Bye Finn, will you meet me for lunch tomorrow, this was fun. " Rachel asked.

"Sure I can't wait" Finn told her. And with that she almost skipped out the door, she was so happy; the love of her life was now back in her life. And she would become friends with him again; she would make sure of that. Hopefully more.

There you go, I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's not much seen as you've waited so long for the update, but I have a few ideas on how to continue.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi again, hope you like this chapter, I updated pretty quickly as I felt guilty about my long wait on the last one. So I added a bit of Zack perspective into this story just to get their story across a little bit more. But don't worry there is some Finn/Rachel interaction. Just so you know for later in the chapter Finns texts are bold and Rachel's are italic. It swaps perspective quite a lot, so i hope it all makes sense.**_

_**I don't own glee...**_

Rachel was so happy that she had talked to Finn during lunch; it seemed as if nothing had ever been wrong with them. Neither of them mentioned their issues, although she knew they would have to face them at some point. She can't believe she was this happy after just talking to him for half an hour. She had Zack and Becca's class straight after lunch which put her in an even better mood seen as it was her favourite lesson. In today's lesson she was going to pair them of once again and request they do an assignment for her. They had to pick a song and discuss the inner meanings of the song. Diagnosing the lyrics and the tune, and then somehow present this back to the class next lesson. Following Zack's request she had organised the partners herself and put Zack and Becca together.

Walking back to her classroom from the teacher's lunch room all Rachel could do was smile. She ran into Becca in the corridor who unfortunately didn't seem as happy as Rachel.

"What's wrong Becca?" Rachel asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minutes Miss Berry?" Becca asked, cautiously looking around the corridor as if looking for someone. "Erm, in private."

"Of course, come with me to my classroom. I've got you next anyway and it's about five minutes till the bell," Rachel told her.

Rachel and Becca walked to her classroom in silence. Whatever was wrong with Becca must surely be bugging her. Over the last few days she and Becca had been getting along great and it wasn't like Becca to not make conversation. As they entered the classroom Becca sat down at the piano and Rachel pulled a chair up next to her. Becca looked distraught, resting her forehead on the black shiny top of the piano.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong then?" Rachel asked unsure.

"I'm not entirely sure if I should Miss, it's not particularly a school related issue," Becca said.

"Is it family related?" Rachel asked her, but Becca shook her head, "Are people bullying you still?"

"Well yes, but I can deal with that." Becca said.  
"Is it boys?" Rachel asked, feeling as though she might know who Becca was on about.

"Yes," Becca said. "He's just so confusing"

"By he, I'm guessing your referring to Zack?" Rachel asked.  
"How did you know Miss?

"You're forgetting me and you are very alike. So you like Zack, I don't see what the problem is?" Rachel asked. She had liked Finn for ages in high school, and Becca's situation seemed a hell of a lot similar than hers had been. No teen pregnancy, no glee club for Zack to worry about his popularity. "Ahh, his popularity that must be it, Zack says he doesn't care about that stuff but that's hard to believe. He is a teenage boy, from her experiences they all do," Rachel thought.

"He's so perfect and nice to me when we are working on our projects in here and that time after school. As soon as he is with his friends, he sort of goes into footballer mode, he slushied me with them the other day. I could see that he was sorry but he still did it."

"I understand what you mean, Coach Hudson always worried about his popularity, even when we were together. Though I must say he never slushied me after he had met me." Rachel said.

"I just like him so much, and he would never want to be with a loser like me. I mean I get picked on by everyone in the school. Sure it worked out for you miss but how many times do you think that can happen, not many I don't think." Becca confessed. "Anyway Miss, you seem very happy today, whats happened?"

"Let's just say me and Mr Hudson had a very good conversation at lunch. More than we've had in a very long time. Just keep trying, it will pay of Becca." Rachel told her, "You never know this lesson might be your chance." She said, just as the bell for the lesson went. Becca looked at her teacher very confused.

Slowly the class filled up with her students as Rachel played a small tune on the piano. What the class didn't know was that she was playing 'Faithfully' by Journey, which has always been her and Finns song. After explaining the assignment to the class, they divided into their partners. She liked this class because no matter whom she paired them with, they worked hard. She had got that rule in after the first few lessons. She kept a close eye on Zack and Becca who seemed to be working, though Becca not as excitedly as she normally did. Rachel's phone buzzed from her pocket, she took it out and saw she had a message. It was an unknown number, it read.

**Hey, I have a free period, what are you doing? **

She had given her number to Noah this morning, as he insisted on having it in case she tried to back out of their lunch plans, but she doubted it was from him. That left her with one option. Finn. So she text back, trying to sound playful.

_May I ask who this is before I give them details of my whereabouts ;)_

BREAK!

"So for our song, do you have any ideas?" Zack asked.

"Erm, no not really." Becca said, sounding bored.

"What's wrong with you today?" Zack asked. This wasn't like the Becca he knew, he looked forward to this lesson so much, as he got to speak to her without any harassment. He had even requested her as a partner to miss, which she had took notice of. He would have to thank her later.

"Im just a bit sick of your mood swings Zack," Becca snapped at him.

"What? Mood swings, what do you mean?" he said, slightly offended.

"One minute your laughing at me, calling me a loser with your friends and throwing raspberry slushies down my pants, and then the next you want to be my friend and all nice. I can't handle this Zack; I can't just be your friend one minute then pretend like we don't know each other the next." Becca told him.

BREAK!

Finns phone buzzed on his desk as he received a message.

_May I ask who this is before I give them details of my whereabouts ;) – Rachel._

He had stolen her number of Pucks phone straight after lunch when he went to find him to tell them how lunch had gone after he'd left. Rachel obviously didn't know who this text was from, well it seemed like she had an idea but she wasn't letting on. He might play this out a little bit. He replied

**Take a guess.**

A few seconds later his phone beeped again.

_I have absolutely no idea, are you tall? And I'm teaching. -Rachel_

She obviously knew who it was, but since she was texting him and he hadn't spoken to her in about ten years he wasn't going to miss any opportunity.

**Texting whilst teaching a lesson Miss Berry, dishonourable. And yes I'm very tall. Much taller than you I might add.**

He joked with her, and again is phone beeped.

_Their all busy working, they don't mind. And dishonourable, that's a big word. One maybe I would often use, it's defiantly not Finn Hudson I'm texting then. -Rachel_

She teased him; he though he may as well come clean on who it was just so he could get on with what he wanted to ask her.

**Hey, I'm not sixteen anymore Rachel, my vocabulary has improved slightly. Add my number Rach**_._

He used his nickname he had for her. Only he ever called her that, only he was ever aloud too. She would defiantly know it was him now.

_I've already added your number Finn, I worked out who it was from the first text. – Rachel_

**I wanted to ask you something so I stole your number of Puck**

_I guessed that was where you got my number :) Not that I have any objections, what do you want to ask?_

**Will you meet me in the choir room after school, I think we need to talk something's over.**

He can't believe he just sent that, it took so much courage. What if she says no! They had only just spoken today, maybe he was moving too fast, what if she didn't want to get to know him again. About ten minutes passed until Rachel replied again.

_Sorry a fight broke out in my class, this is what happens when you take my attention of my students education :P and sure I'll meet you there after the bell. –Rachel_

BREAK!

"I-I-I'm sorry," He stuttered " I hate treating you like that, you know I do, it's just the football players, my 'friends' (he did air quotes around friends) would destroy me."

"What they would destroy you if they knew you were friends with me, because I'm a loser and an embarrassment to your popularity, wow that makes me feel so much better." Becca snapped at him.

"No wait, that's not what I meant to say, was." Zack said pausing to think.

"Go on then Zack what were you going to say," Becca said shouting at him slightly.

"Shhh Becca not so loud." He insisted.

"Why Zack, might I embarrass you!" Becca shouted

Zack looked over at Miss Berry for help, but she was engrossed in something. Actually it looked like she was texting someone. Since she had a big goofy smile on her face, he didn't want to disturb her.

"Becca, please shhh. People are working," He asked.

"You know what Zack, if you can't accept this is who I am then I don't think we can be friends."

"But I do respect who you are, that's the main thing I love about you, you don't care what people think, I really do with I was like that. I pretend I'm all comfortable with who I am, but I'm not. I wish I was as sure of myself as you." He confessed.

By this time most of the class was listening to their conversation, but Miss Berry still seemed engrossed in her phone.

"You think that much of me Zack?" Becca asked, staring at him with her big blue eyes. Zack really liked her, maybe more than that. He hadn't worked out his feelings for her yet, but he knew it wasn't just friendship, but until he was sure about how he felt he would settle for that. One thing's for sure, he would never slushie her ever again. He would hang around with her during and after school, making sure she had a friend. He really did care about her.

"Of course I do Becca, you're my best friend" He told her. Becca's face lit up like she had just heard the best news of her life, and something made him think it might have been.

"ZACK I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Danny shouted at him.

"Ohh god I hate him so much," Zack thought.

"Man you treat me terribly, you're lucky anyone is your friend." Zack told him.  
"Hey watch your mouth Parker!" Danny shouted.

"Or what you will punch me, because i suffer that daily now. I'd rather be friends with Becca and he a loser than be bullied into hanging around with you every day," Zack said.

And with that Danny jumped over the table and tackled Zack, pushing him to the floor. Zack tried to fight back, but he was only a kicker. The smallest guy on the field, whereas Danny was a quarterback and had a good punch. Danny punched him in the eye and he heard Becca scream in fright. The whole class was chanting

"Fight, Fight, Fight!"

He tried to kick Danny, but he was just too strong, all he could do was lie there and take very blow he received, but it was worth it.

"HEY GUY STOP!" Miss Berry screamed. She ran in between the massive crowd of students surrounding them and pulled Danny off Zack. She sure was strong for a tiny person. "WHAT IS GOING ON, I TAKE MY EYE OF YOU FOR ONE SECOND AND YOU START MIS BEHAVING! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU GUYS!" She shouted, Zack had never seen her this enraged before, this tone didn't seem to match her voice, it was sharp and unnerving.

"WELL EXPLAIN!" She shouted.

"I didn't do anything Miss Berry, I was just standing up for myself and Danny tackled me."

"Anyway, both of you go to the principal's office now. Becca wait behind after lesson." She informed them, "Now everyone in your seats, we will sit in silence of the rest of the lesson" She told them. A few groans muttered around the room. Zack left the room with Danny; they walked down the corridor in silence.

"I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have tackled you" Danny apologised.

"It's ok, it will only be a black eye, it will clear up," Zack told him.

"Are we friends again dude?" Danny asked.

"I guess, but I'm going to be hanging around with Becca from now on, but ill still make time for you all." Zack informed him, not worried about the consequences. May it be another punch or a slushie, his and Becca's friendship was worth it.

"That's fine I guess I understand what you mean. I don't really enjoy picking on everyone all the time I just do it for the reputation, if you want to hang out with Becca that's fine by me. Maybe not the other guys though, so I apologies in advance." Danny said.  
"You know what Danny, you're a nice guy. I think I read you wrong." Zack told him. They walked to Mr Schue's office laughing and joking.

BREAK!

After the long lesson, the bell went and Becca stayed behind. Rachel was intrigued to find out what happened. As the fight clearly involved her and Zack.  
"What happened Becca?" She asked.

"Ohh my god Miss Berry it's so wonderful! Zack said I was his best friend and he wanted to spend more time with me! But Danny heard and took it to heart and they got into an argument which led to Danny tackling Zack. I don't understand boys, why settle it that way."  
"Neither do I Becca, I don't think any girls do. But that's so good, I'm pleased for you. Now get to your next lesson. What do you have?"

"Ohh I just have my weekly demanded sports lesson with Mr Hudson." She answered. Rachel could tell she added the teacher on the end to tease her.

"Ohh well have fun," Rachel said, not letting on at how jealous she was of Becca, getting to spend an hour with Finn.

BREAK!

Half an hour later, Rachel was finished with all the work she needed to do. Normally she would have just gone since it was a free lesson for her. But she was meeting Finn after school so it would be silly to drive home then back again. Rachel thought she would just go for a stroll across the school, and she could end her little tour at the choir room where she would meet Finn. Eventually after ten minutes she ended up outside of the school near the playing fields, she could hear students running and shouting. She had totally forgotten Finn was here right now, as she was so engrossed in her thoughts. She decided to go and take a seat on the bleachers and just watch for a bit. She sat near the end of the bleachers so should could hopefully go unseen. She watched the students; it was a mix of both boys and girls, though they were separated into different areas of the field. Boys of the right, girls on the left. Rachel scanned the girl side of anyone she knew, and immediately she spotted Becca's blonde hair tied back in a bobble. She would have expected Becca to be absolutely terrible at sports. But surprisingly she was quite good. Actually very good would be a better definition. If Becca was so good at sports Rachel didn't understand why she didn't try out for cheerleading or something. Rachel never had that option since she wasn't good at sports. The girls were playing hockey on the football field, and suddenly Rachel remembered what Becca had told her.

"Ohh I just have my weekly demanded sports lesson with Mr Hudson" Becca had said. Rachel had totally forgotten Finn would be here. If he saw her, he would think she was spying on him, or worse that she couldn't stay away. Though that may be true it could be extremely embarrassing. She scoured the field searching for him, he wasn't hard to find. He was the extremely tall male shouting instructions to the girls stood in the middle of the field. He looked so good in his McKinley sports gear. Rachel had planned on running away as soon as she saw Finn, but she got mesmerised by him. The way he was talking to the girls, he really was a good teacher. His demonstrations even made her feel she could play hockey, and she's hopeless at sports. Suddenly one of the girls on the pitch pointed her out and Finn turned to look who it was. As soon as he saw her he smiled

"Miss Berry, come here!" He shouted up at her, she couldn't possibly get away now, so she made her way down to the field. She was glad she had worn her penny loafers today instead of heels, as she stepped onto the field, finding the grass was slightly muddy.

"Yes, Mr Hudson?" Rachel said, trying to sound professional.

"What are you doing Rach?" He whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't spying on you, if you think I was. I just had a free period so I went for a walk and ended up hear." She defended herself.

"Ok, I believe you," he joked, "but I need your help"

"Why?" She asked, slightly worried at what she may have to do.

"Well, none of these girls want to volunteer for me to tackle them their all to scared, you'll let me wont you" He asked, smiling at her. Ohh god, she couldn't possibly say no, since there were about 30 students around her. She looked over at Becca who had a big beaming smile on her face and she winked at Rachel.

"Erm, sure I guess what do I have to do?" She hesitantly asked.

"Ohh just take a puck, and dribble to ball at me." Finn told her.

BREAK!

"Erm, ok," Rachel said to him, sounding scared. She bet down to get a puck and a ball from the floor. It seemed like she purposely showed him her ass as she bent down, just to tease him. He knew she was bad at sports so this was purely for his own amusement; it will serve her right for spying on him. Even though she will never admit she was, even if she doesn't know it. Rachel stood about 3 metres away from him and dropped the ball on the ground. She slowly started to dribble it towards him and when she was about a metre away he moved.

He quickly shot forward knocking her puck out the way, shocking Rachel so much she tripped over his feet and fell onto the muddy ground.

"Ohh my god, Rachel are you ok!" Finn shouted running over to her and helping her up.

"Well, at least I didn't fall and break my talent" She said, jokingly imitating that time she fell over in glee club. She used to say that every time she falls over near him, as a joke. It's a good job Becca told him all the students loved Miss Berry as none of the girls laughed at her. He and Becca talked almost every lesson they had and whenever he saw her in the corridors.

"At least it was a good tackle Mr Hudson; see why none of us wanted to volunteer" a girl from the back of the crowd shouted.

"Yes I do now, I'm so sorry Rach." He apologized.

"Ohh its ok, just don't expect me to come down to anymore of your lessons," She informed him. "Well I'm going to go get cleaned up, "she announced to his class.

"Bye Miss Berry," They all chanted. As Rachel walked past Finn she whispered to him  
"See you after school still," and walked off.

BREAK!

After cleaning herself up and changing her top because it was fully caked in mud, Rachel headed over to the choir room. Soon enough Finn joined her as she was sat at the piano quietly singing to herself.

"It's so good to hear your singing voice again, ten years without it have been hard" Finn said, making Rachel jump as she didn't relies the was there, "I've missed it. In fact I've missed a hell of a lot more than that," He confessed.

"We must be here to talk about our unresolved issues I guess," Rachel asked him.

"Well yes, I think we need to put these problems behind us, or we will never be able to move forward. We've been back in each others lives for a day and we are already five steps ahead of where I expected."

"I know, I expected things to be more awkward between us, but it's almost as if nothing ever happened," Rachel said.

"I wish it didn't," Finn told her,

"Me too"

"Ok, lets agree that whatever we say right now, we will try to understand and listen to the other person point of view. Because having you in my life feels right Rach, I'm happier when your here, and I don't was to mess this up." Finn said.

"Ok, lets sit down we might be here a while," Rachel suggested. They both went and took their old seats on the other end of the room. "What do you want to say?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know why we stopped talking, why we grew apart. Why didn't you keep in touch?" he asked.

"Ohh, lets be honest Finn, you didn't call me either. You could have easily have picked up the phone and rang me. But the reason I never rang is because my school work got crazy and hectic, and I could hardly cope with it, and I had no spare time. I know I should have phoned you, I know that. But when you stopped ringing me, I thought you had moved on, and forgotten me." Rachel confessed.

"Of course I didn't forget about you Rachel. Every girl that came up to me during our time together I pushed away, told them I was with you. I had no way of moving on. When you stopped calling me I thought you were to big for me now, and that I wasn't important enough for you because you were going places and I wasn't." Finn told her.

"There was never anyone else you know, after we broke up. Not in ten years did I find anyone like you. Sure there were dates and boyfriends, but they never lasted long. Two months at max, because you still had my heart." She told him.

"Same really, except I had girlfriends not boyfriends. I checked the internet every week you know, seeing if any new Broadway news came out. But your name was never in there." He told her.

"I guess that dream didn't work out," She replied.

"I guess not, but that doesn't mean you're not amazing!" He told her. "I'm so confused right now."

"About what," Rachel asked.

"About us," He told her, "What are we colleagues, friends, dating?"

"I think maybe we should stick as friends for now, I mean we've only seen each other for a day. Lets see how friendship goes and see what else we can do." Rachel told him.

"Friends it is" Finn said smiling at her. "Could I ask you a favour, friend" he joked.

"Sure, as long as I don't get muddy" She said.  
"Could you drive me home, I and Puck share rides to work. I should really stop staying later than him." He said.

"Sure, lets go to my car now." And with that they walked to her car laughing and joking like friends that had known each other forever. But how long would 'Friendship' last.

_**That has to be one of my longest chapters so far, I wrote non stop for hours :P hope you liked it, leave me a review. What do you want more of Zack and Becca or Finchel? I do plan on having a bit of Zack Becca in this story, but Finn and Rachel will be involved in that story line a lot too. Thanks for reading, ill update soon (hopefully)**_


	9. Chapter 9

6 am Monday morning Finn Hudson's phone bussed on his dresser. Normally he would wake up around 7:30 and get ready to go to work, so he was not happy that someone was ringing him this early in the morning. Finn didn't work at his best in the mornings, he was grumpy and miserable until after 8. He picked up his phone and answered the call, shouting at whoever was on the other end.

"HELLO!" He shouted.

"Finn? Is something wrong, what happened?" The voice of a very concerned and wide awake Rachel came from his phone. Shit, he probably should have checked who was ringing him before he answered it.

"Rach, its 6 am why are you ringing?" He asked in between yawns,

"We agreed we would car pool today since you always seem to leave school later than Puck does," She explained. "We can always go separately if you have changed you mind."

"No, no sorry, I didn't mean to shout, it's just early, I'm not normally up for another hour and a half"

"I probably should have thought about the fact that you aren't as eager in the mornings as I am, therefore wouldn't be awake at 6, sorry," She apologized.

"No its fine, I'm awake now, Erm let me get a shower and I will call you back in a few minutes." He said, after saying goodbye he hung up the phone.

BREAK!

After a long shower to wake him up Finn wrapped a towel around his body and walked back to his room. He could smell bacon wafting through the corridor. Surely Puck wasn't up yet, he was even lazier than him.

"Rachel?"

"Ohh hi Finn," She said smiling at him from behind his kitchen counter, with bacon and eggs cooking on the stove.

"W-what are you doing here, I just spoke to you and you were at your house?"

"You obviously don't realise how long your showers actually are, and I don't like that far away you know." She told him

"Yes, but why are you here, cooking? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious"

"Well, I was going to be coming over soon anyway since we are sharing lifts, so I thought I would come over a bit earlier, that's ok isn't it?" She asked.

"Of course, especially since you're cooking. Wait, how did you get in?" He asked her.

"The door was unlocked,"

"Dammit, Puck forgot to lock up last night! Ohh that reminds me, he's still asleep so we have to be quiet. I might not be as angry about waking up early, but if he wakes up you won't hear the last of it," He told her.

Rachel plated up his breakfast and set it down on the table and sat on the chair opposite. Suddenly Finn remembered that he was stood there in nothing more than a towel, a small towel as well. Feeling quite self-conscious he tried to cover himself up more.

"Excuse me for a minute Rachel, ill just go get changed quickly," he said.

BREAK!

As Finn ran of to his room, obviously feeling very embarrassed Rachel sat alone in his kitchen. She had totally forgotten that it wasn't normal for friends to talk to each other wearing just a towel. Surely she should have thought something strange about that. Being friends was her idea, yet why did she feel like she wanted something more. Of course she did, she spent all day dreaming of Finn Hudson. His eyes, his hair, fuck even his lips. She couldn't get him out of her head. Even now, she was staring at the wall where his room was, imagining him getting dressed on the other side. She defiantly wanted to be more than friends, but she had to be sure Finn wanted that as well. A few minutes later Finn returned and sat opposite her, and tucked into this breakfast.

"Aren't you going to have anything Rach, do you want some of mine."

"I ate before I left home, and I'm a vegan Finn, remember," she reminded him.

"Ohh of course, sorry I sometimes forget." He said as he ran his hands through his still slightly damp hair.

"I was wondering if we could go to work earlier than you normally do, I usually arrive around 7, but that's just today, we can go at your usual time from now on,"

"Sure that seems fine, I mean what else could we do hanging around here?" He joked; Rachel could sure think of a few things she would enjoy doing. They were of course basically alone, she would love to take advantage of this situation, she would have ten years ago. But they were friends; she had to keep reminding herself this. Finn finished with his breakfast as they continued chatting and they made their way to work. They walked through the halls together; they were the only ones around.

"Do you want to go to the old choir room for a bit, I always feel so comfortable there," Rachel suggested.

"Sure,"

They went into the room and Rachel sat by the piano, pressing each of the keys in turn.

"You know Finn, I've just had an idea," She announced.

"You want me to sing with you don't you?"

"Just once please, I've missed it!" She begged.

"I haven't sung since you left for New York you know," he told her.

"Really! But I thought you loved it"

"After you left, I kind of lost motivation."

"Ohh, you don't have to sing if you don't want to," she told him.

"No, no I will, I enjoy It." He reassured her. "What do you want to sing?"

"I always loved our version of No Air,"

"No Air it is then,"

"I think there's a CD player somewhere in here; I have my iPod on me I can just plug it in,"

After a few minutes search Rachel successfully found the player and plugged in her iPod. Scrolling through all her Broadway musicals and Barbra and Celine songs she came across some normal songs. When she was younger she used to add every song they sang in glee club onto her iPod so she could remember all the moments. Eventually she found the song she needed and pressed play.

"If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air"

Rachel sang the first verse, remembering when they sang it in school; they practiced this so much, even in the halls.

BREAK!

Finn sang the second verse; surprisingly he remembered exactly how it went. He remembered the words as well. He felt so good singing again, he hadn't realised how much he missed it.

"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave,

My heart won't move, it's incomplete,

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand"

When they got to the duet part, they both just stared at each other, neither looking away from the others eyes. Rachel walked closer to him placing her hand on his chest as she sang. There was so much want in her eyes; he could tell she felt the same way she did. Eventually the song drew to a close and they both stood in silence for a few seconds, neither daring to speak. Rachel put her hands on his shoulders stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't a violent his, it was simple. It lasted no longer than a few seconds, it reminded him greatly of their first kiss that day in the auditorium. As Rachel pulled away he wanted to pull her in for more, but he resisted. This was all moving so fast.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me, it might be best if I left now."

And with that Rachel left him alone in the choir room. Little did both of them know that there actions were being silently watched by Zack, who had arrived at school early to finish of some last minute homework, he had heard the singing and was curious, but he did not expect to see his teachers kiss.


End file.
